The Girl Without a destiny
by Harley65
Summary: Mystery Inc. gets pulled into the Ever After world by Beth a princess who's scared of her own powers. Will they help her?
1. chapter 1

"Beth what are you doing?" Headmaster Grim asked storming outside.

"Uh nothing Headmaster just trying to help the flowers grow" Beth replied hiding behind her red hair.

"Nonsense you know the rules "

"About destiny?" Beth asked hopefully.

"No I'm talking about your magic"

"Oh those rules " Beth muttered shameful.

"Your magic is-"

"Dangerous and should not be used" Beth finished.

"That's right now go onto class"

"But classes are over for the day "

"Then go to your dorm room "

"Yes sir "

So off the young princess went. When she got to her dorm room she threw herself onto her bed and began to wonder. Why? Why was she even born? To the adults she was known as the child without a destiny. She was odd and she knew it. Her powers were unpredictable and often spun out of control.

"I-I just wish there was someone who understood " she sighed not realizing the power her words held.

Meanwhile in another world Mystery inc was trying to enjoy some well deserved downtime. They'd just returned from an unusually long mystery in Paris. Daphne was texting her family in her room upstairs. Velma was doing research on something downstairs. Fred was tinkering with the Mystery Machine in the garage and Shaggy and Scooby were in the kitchen making a before lunch snack. All was quiet save for a few minor explosions thanks to Shaggy and Scooby's crazy creations.

"What's going on up there?" Velma yelled growing annoyed by the noise.

"Sorry Velma we were baking " Shaggy yelled in response.

"What kind of baking involves explosions every ten minutes?" Velma muttered going back to her work.

Twenty minutes of silence went by before a large crash was heard from the kitchen.

"Okay that's it" Velma declared jumping up from her desk and marching upstairs.

Upon reaching the kitchen Velma stopped short. There was a giant swirling vortex in the wall.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Daphne asked freezing when she saw the vortex.

"What-" Fred didn't even finish his sentence when he saw the vortex.

"Like we didn't do it honest" Shaggy exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"Yeah we didn't do it" Scooby agreed.

"What is it?" Fred asked moving closer.

"Freddie get back here that could be dangerous " Daphne warned nervously.

"Oh come on Daphne what could possibly happen?"

"Uh that" Shaggy said as the vortex picked up speed as wind started blowing around them before they were all pulled inside.

"Who are they?" Headmaster Grim asked when he saw the gang fall from the sky and land in a heap.

"Go and ask brother" Giles suggested.

Headmaster Grim stormed outside for the second time that day as the group of teens stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" He asked coming to stop in front of the group.

"Wouldn't the correct question be who are we?" Velma asked pushing her glasses up.

"Fine then who are you?" Headmaster Grim asked impatiently.

"Well I'm Fred and these are my friends Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo " Fred replied making introductions while the rest of the gang waved timidly.

"Well what are you doing here?"

"Actually we don't know that ourselves sir" Fred replied.

"So you just appeared here?"

"It seems that way sir"

"Then I know who to blame " Headmaster Grim said turning away from the group before yelling.

"BETH"

"Y-yes Headmaster " Beth stuttered rushing out of the school nervously.

"Look what your senseless magic did " Headmaster roared pointing to the gang.

"I'm I'm sorry sir I-I c-can't control it"Beth replied with chattering teeth.

"Well learn "

"Y-yes sir" Beth stuttered.

"Now I'll go enroll our temporary students" Headmaster huffed walking away rather quickly.

Beth stared at the strangers upset about causing this mess. The gang watched the girl with equal interest . She was pale with long red hair and lavender eyes. She wore a light blue dress that reached her knees with white tennis shoes. She wore a small silver crown on her head indicating that she was most likely royalty of some kind. As the group watched her they noticed that she refused to meet their eyes. She was nervous about something.

"Hello" Fred finally greeted.

"HiI" the girl mumbled.

"What's your name?" Velma asked.

"Beth"

"Did you bring us here?" Daphne asked.

"I-I'm s-sorry I-I didn't mean to i-I promise I just don't know how to control it" Beth replied with a fearful tone.

"It's okay " Shaggy said.

"Can you tell us where we are?" Fred asked.

"You're in Ever After"


	2. Chapter 2

Beth watched the strangers for a reaction. She'd really messed up. Headmaster Grim wasn't happy with her at all. Would these strangers be angry too?

"Ever After as in happily ever after?" Velma asked.

"Yes" Beth mumbled

"So this is another world?" Shaggy asked.

"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to bring you here" Beth stammered embarrassed by her actions.

"You don't have to keep apologizing" Daphne said.

"But I broke the rules! I-I could've hurt someone" Beth panicked as she began to pace.

"What rules?"

"About my powers. I don't know how they work it's dangerous to use them" Beth replied wringing her hands nervously.

"Can you show us around?" Fred asked.

"I can't but go inside and ask for Apple. She'd love to help" Beth said before running off into the enchanted forest.

The gang followed Beth's instructions and were soon being shown around by Apple.

"Oh you'll love it here!" Apple was saying.

"I'm sure we will" Daphne agreed.

"So how'd you get here?" Apple asked.

"Through a vortex in our kitchen" Velma replied matter of factly.

"That certainly is an odd way to travel" Apple commented as she showed the gang their dorms.

"I guess you could say that" Fred laughed before Apple left them to settle in.

Meanwhile in the enchanted forest Beth was running as fast as she possibly could. She'd caused another mess. She stopped when she felt the tingling in her fingertips.

"No no please no" Beth begged falling onto her knees.

It was to late as the sky above her filled with clouds. Rain started pouring down around her. Beth pulled herself into a ball as she cried in shame.

"I-I didn't mean to" she sobbed.

The skies above her crashed with thunder.

"Please stop" she begged the sky.

Why must this happen to her? Why didn't they teach her how to control it? They shunned her. They avoided her. Beth couldn't blame her parents for sending her away. They couldn't handle her. The child who could cause a fire just by moving her hand. The child that caused snow in the middle of May. The child that could warp reality. It didn't matter if it was temporary or if the fire didn't damage anything. They couldn't handle her.

"I'm sorry" she cried.

The weird weather phenomenon didn't go unnoticed by the students of Ever After High.

"Uh-oh Beth's upset" Raven said looking to the forest.

"You don't think she'll cause a natural disaster do you?" Maddie asked biting her fingernails.

"Oh relax I'm sure we'll be fine" Raven said waving it away.

"What's going on out there?" Headmaster Grim roared.

"It's raining" Maddie replied with a giggle.

"Beth" Headmaster Grim said with a scowl.

"Excuse me but you need to stop blaming Beth for everything" Raven said.

"She causes everything" Headmaster Grim replied before walking away again.

"Is the weather here always this weird?" Velma asked as she and her friends arrived.

"You must be the new students" Raven said turning to face them.

"Yeah tats us"

"Oh my gosh you have a dog!" Maddie squealed rushing over to Scooby.

"Hello" Scooby said politely.

"He can talk that's really cool" Maddie said scratching Scooby behind the ears.

"So why the sudden change in weather?" Fred asked.

"Beth's upset " Raven answered.

"The redhead girl?" Velma asked.

"Yeah she came here three weeks ago the headmaster doesn't really like her"

"That's just sad" Shaggy said.

"Tell me about it"

"So when will the weather go back to normal?" Fred asked .

"When Beth calms down "

"How long will that take?"

"A few hours at least"

"How often does this happen?"

"Every other day "

"She can't help it can she?"

"No and the headmaster doesn't help her"

"Has anyone else tried to help her?" Shaggy asked.

"I have but she avoids all contact with people if she can help it" Raven replied.

"She's scared" Shaggy observed.

"Yeah she is"

"Raven we should go and find her" Maddie said.

"Yeah we probably should "

"Lets go"


	3. Chapter 3

Cautiously Raven and Maddie entered the enchanted forest where the unnatural storm raged on .

"Beth!" Raven yelled out.

"Beth" Maddie repeated.

"I'm sorry" Beth sobbed near by.

"It's okay Beth"

"We're not mad at you" Maddie called.

"I messed up" Beth cried above the wind.

"No you didn't do anything wrong Beth" Raven said.

"I broke the rules"

"Those rules are stupid"

"They're for my safety"

"They're hindering you Beth"

"I'm a mess up"

Beth remained curled in a ball . Raven and Maddie felt helpless.

"Just go away" Beth begged.

"We want to help you Beth"

"No one can help me" Beth cried as the rain got faster.

"Come on Raven let's go" Maddie said pulling her friend away.

Beth felt conflicted. She wanted to be alone but she also didn't want to be alone. She needed help but there was no help. The wind howled threatening a tornado. Beth wanted to scream as the grey looking winds surrounded her. Through the winds though she could just barely make out a shadow. Beth covered her eyes as the wind picked up speed. A hand reached out and grabbed her own pulling her away from the swirling vortex. Beth fell onto the muddy ground tired and cold. She looked up to see one of the strangers had been the one to pull her out. It was Shaggy. He pulled her up.

"Are you okay Beth?" he asked.

"y-yes" She stammered.

"Does that happen a lot?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes I'm sorry"

"You need to stop apologizing for everything"

"But-but I mess everything up"

"You just need a little help that's all"

"Who would help me?"

"I will if you let me"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you need a friend" Shaggy declared.

"I'm to dangerous"

"Stop saying things like that"

"But-"

"No but's"

"well okay "

"Come on let's go back to school"

* * *

At the school.

"Wow thirty minutes that's a record" Raven cried.

"How do you think she calmed down?"

"I have no idea Maddie"

"Look here she comes"

"Who's with her?"

"It's one of the new kids"

"What's his name again?"

"Shaggy I think"

"What did he do?"

"That's what I want to know"

"Why's Beth dirty?" Apple asked.

"She was in the middle of a rainstorm Apple" Raven replied.

"Well her dress is ruined"

"Oh shush"

"Hey Beth" Apple greeted in they stepped through the doors.

"Oh h-hi A-apple" Beth stammered.

"It's okay Beth" Shaggy said.

"Do you want to borrow one of my dresses while yours is being cleaned?" Apple asked.

"O-okay thank you"

"Come on" Apple said .


	4. Chapter 4

Beth returned with Apple a little while later. Thanks to Apple's generosity she was borrowing one of her older dresses. It was a light cream color with puffed sleeves and a red sash. Her wild red locks had been brushed and braided and she was most importantly clean and dry. She joined the others at a table in the cafeteria with a nervous smile. She was used to being alone. Maddie being well, Maddie passed her a cup of hot tea which she'd, of course, pulled from thin air. Beth accepted the tea with a grateful smile.

"Look, Beth," Raven said pointing to a window.

The rain was drying up.

"Good," Beth replied softly.

"I think all you need is a little help," Raven commented.

"But I'm not supposed to use my magic Headmaster Grim says it's dangerous,"

"That's because you don't have a prewritten destiny like the rest of us,"

"I'd like one,"

"Trust me it'd be better to write a destiny of your own Beth,"

"Well, how would I do such a thing?"

"You do it everyday Beth,"

"I-I do?"

"Yes-"

"Um. Would someone clue us in please?" Fred asked.

Raven then explained about Destiny and the Royals vs Rebels conflict that was happening.

"But you see Beth here wasn't born with a destiny to follow or change," Raven concluded.

"Oh,"

"Now, as I was saying Beth without realizing it you are writing a destiny with every choice, every action,"

"What a pitiful destiny I've been writing then," Beth sighed.

"But you can change it!"

"How?"

"By being more assertive, learning to control your magic,"

"But it scares me, Raven,"

"Don't worry I'm here to help,"

"And I'll be here too!" Maddie pipped.

"Um-"

"And us too," Shaggy added.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah,"

"Okay, I suppose we can try,"

"Perfect,"

…...

* * *

Beth awoke early the next day. Far too early to go to class or down to the cafeteria. The world outside was still a hazy purple and blue as Beth sat up. Rubbing her eyes she looked around her simple dorm. She was one of the only students who didn't share a dorm. However, she was okay with this because of her shyness. Her room consisted of her large canopy bed, an intricately carved desk, a small bookshelf, a trunk and a mirror. She rose from bed her silk nightie swishing softly as she dd so. She walked to her white trunk and eased the ancient lid open. She pulled out a pale blue dress with subtle white sparkles along the skirt. She quietly got dressed slipping on her trusty white shoes last although they were slightly browned now. She moved to the mirror stiffing a laugh at the sight of her bed head. She began to softly brush the tangles from her red mane before braiding it as Apple had taught her.

Turning from her mirror she eyed the delicate silver crown that laid on her desk. She'd worn it every day for as long as she could remember. It was after all the only thing that signified she was royal but, today she felt different about it. She returned to her trunk and rummaged through it. At the very bottom, she found a dark blue ribbon. She fashioned it into a headband careful to tuck the tattered ends out of sight but even then it still felt bare and boring to her. She looked again in the trunk and discovered a few lose gems. She threw a glance over her shoulder instinctively checking behind her before letting her magic flow. Soft sparkles danced across her fingers as she used her powers to fuse the gems to her newly made headband. It was surprisingly very easy. Her magic died out once she'd finished her work placing the headband on.

She twirled happily in front of the mirror pleased with herself. Maybe just maybe things would be better today.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth walked into the cafeteria for breakfast that morning. She was so much happier than she had been the day before. She looked around before entering the lunch line. She grabbed a tray and moved through the line. She grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and an apple before looking for a place to sit. She took a seat at a table next to the window and begun to eat breakfast alone just as she always did. She was surprised to be joined by Scooby and the gang a few minutes later. She was even more surprised when she started receiving compliments on her headband. Some even asked where she'd gotten it. When she told them she'd made it herself they would ask if Beth could make one for them.

"I-i-i could try if you would like me too," Beth would respond.

When it came time for class Beth sat in the back. Daphne and Velma were in most of her classes and Beth couldn't help but wonder if this was some kind of punishment for her. It didn't feel that way thought. In fact, Beth liked having them around. Finally, people who would talk to her and ask her things. That had never happened before. As soon as her peers learned of her powers they'd kept their distance. Beth couldn't really blame them. After all her magic was quite unpredictable. When her free hour came Beth went for a walk outside. She liked the cool breeze against her face and the smell of flowers nearby. She walked to the village where Maddie would be working in her father's tea shop.

Beth laughed upon entering the place and seeing all of the floating furniture and oddities. Maddie skated over to her.

"Hiya Beth what can I get you?"

"Some cherry pie would be wonderful Maddie," Beth responded with a small laugh.

"Coming up,"

Beth handed Maddie her money when she returned with the pie in a nice container.

"Thanks, Maddie,"

"You're welcome,"

When Beth walked back outside she spotted Shaggy and Scooby. She was about to call out to them when she noticed Faybelle was with them. Beth ran across the street and hid in order to listen to what the future dark fairy was saying. From what Beth heard Faybelle was picking on them. This was confirmed when Scooby began whimpering. Without a thought, Beth rushed out of hiding and leaped between her friends and their bully.

"Leave them alone," Beth ordered calmly.

"Or what?"

Beth felt the magic swelling inside coursing through her being. However, unlike times before Beth wasn't scared or at least absolutely petrified. Instead, she began to cast a spell. Pointing at Faybelle she said.

"bos, bovis, et in bove vacca turn ea. Cum autem et ipsa in proximo sit normalis vectigal bell"

"What's that supposed to dooo"

Faybelle clamped her mouth shut. Before she could really think about it she began to change. Course white hair covered her skin, Then Faybelle felt she grew bigger and indeed she was. It became hard to stand so Faybelle fell to the ground as her hands and feet became cloven hooves Her wings disappeared as a tail popped out. As she tried to understand this odd change she felt something weirder. She grew an udder which filled with milk. Last to change was her head. Horns painfully grew through her skull as her hair fell out and her snout grew.

Beth had turned Faybelle into a dairy cow.

"Moo"

"You'll change back when the next bell rings for class,"

"Moo"

"Yes I can understand you"

"moo"

"I did this to teach you a lesson. There are consequences when you bully people,"

With that statement, Beth led Shaggy and Scooby away as the newly transformed Faybelle begun to graze.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth wondered how long she could get away with what she had done to Faybelle. Of course, she was somewhat remorseful but she'd purely done it to protect her newfound friends whom she treasured. Back at the school, she sat with Shaggy and Scooby in the courtyard as they told wondrous tales of past mysteries. She was truly interested and delighted by what they told her. From dragons to clowns she wanted to hear it all. Shaggy and Scooby were happy to oblige. Scooby even imitated the monsters causing Beth to laugh. By the next bell, Faybelle was restored to her old self and returned to school. She shot Beth and company dirty looks.

Beth wasn't surprised or nervous when she was summoned to the Headmaster's office. Her lavender eyes met his harsh glare with a new and surprising courage. She didn't break eye contact as she settled into the velvet chair nor did she whimper when he began scolding her.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

"I was simply defending my friends,"

"Well, since you like cows so much you can spend your free period tomorrow helping the local farmer,"

"Understood Sir,"

"Don't you EVER do something like this again,"

"Yes Sir,"

However, Beth could make no promises.

…...

* * *

In her dorm room that night Beth couldn't contain her smiles as she worked on headbands for her friends and those who'd shown an interest in her own. She also wrote Faybelle a sincere apology letter. After all, she had only done it in defense of Shaggy and Scooby. She hoped that Faybelle despite being a tad bit hard-headed would see that. As she taped the letter to Faybelle's door she thought about her punishment. She chuckled to herself. Helping the local farmer sounded fun. She failed to see how this was supposed to teach her anything. Oh, well she'd find out soon enough she supposed. For now, she returned to her dorm room and climbed into bed. It was time to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

Beth awoke before anyone else again the next day. Today she would help the local farmer so, she dressed accordingly. She chose to wear a modest brown frock and a white apron. She carefully braided her red hair and slipped on some suitable working shoes. When she was done she slipped out of her room and went in search of breakfast. On the way there she encountered Duchess who couldn't help tripping her. Beth landed hard on her knees but tried to let it go. She was not going to get angry. When she got angry there was always trouble. Duchess was only doing what Duchess did best. Be a jerk. She simply stood up and continued on her way to breakfast.

When she got there she was slightly started to see Shaggy and Scooby were already there. She slid onto the bench next to Scooby and waited for them to notice her which they did.

"Hey, Beth like, what's with the costume?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh, I have to help one of the local farmers today. It's my punishment for turning Faybelle into a cow,"

"Oh,"

"It doesn't bother me though,"

"Really? Like, I thought princesses wouldn't dare wear a dress like that,"

"Most princesses, not me though,"

"Oh,"

They talked while Beth ate her breakfast which consisted of oatmeal, apple juice and, blueberries. Soon. The cafeteria was bustling with students all chatting amongst themselves. However, one trending topic of discussion was Faybelle's time as a dairy cow and, with the help of Blondie Locks the story was spread far and wide much to Beth's discomfort. Especially when students began hounding her with questions and requests for magical help. Beth just shrunk under the many, many pairs of eyes on her. She did not want to overreact or react at all for that matter. Because a reaction would provoke her powers which would undoubtedly land her in hot water with the headmaster again.

She needed a break. She needed peace and quiet but it seemed to elude her today because no matter where she went her peers followed her. That was until free period where she made a break for it and headed to the local farm she was supposed to help.

The farmer and his wife met her at the gate and ushered her inside. Soon, Beth was seated at the small kitchen table playing Peek-a-Boo with their daughter The farmer and his wife treated Beth kindly. Carefully explaining how she would help them, where to go and what to do. Unsurprisingly she was assigned the duty of milking the cows. Honestly, she should have seen that coming given what she had done to Faybelle. Still, the farmers' wife, a kind woman named Jane took it upon herself to show Beth exactly what to do.

It actually wasn't that hard for Beth to learn. It, of course, helped that the cow was older and gentler. Soon, Beth had finished her task and was given another. Feeding the pigs. The bucket of slops was heavy and the smell was rancid but Beth stuck it out. One by one she finished the tasks she was given.

After helping the stable boy Jamie groom the horses she was done and still had time left. Instead of going back to the school she stuck around the farm and played with the daughter Felicity.

"Our dogie had puppies wanna see 'em?" Felicity asked excitedly.

"I would love to!"

So, Felicity led Beth to the back room where a black Labrador was nursing her litter of puppies. Three of them were black like their mother but the fourth puppy was brown. Beth's weak spot was cute animals. She happily got onto her knees to observe. The brown puppy finished nursing and waddled over to Beth.

"Hi, sweetie!" Beth cooed as the puppy came to a stop as its legs gave out.

"You like animals, Beth?"

Beth turned her head to see Farmer John leaning on the doorframe.

"Yes, very much. They don't judge like people do,"

"You can have that one when she's old enough,"

"Really?"

"Yes, and Beth?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Please come back soon,"


End file.
